Meeting
by meme12345bunny
Summary: Set in the beginning of the episode 'The Imposters' I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE STORY
1. Chapter 1

The huge meeting room was buzzing with life and chatter. Women and Men of different ages and nationalities had been called for an emergency meeting. The majority of them were currently chatting with their friends, the occasional fight sparking up.

"All right listen up!" A 19 year old looking man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes behind nice looking glasses shouted out, his name plate read 'Alfred F. Jones - America'. The whole room fell quiet as America stood in front the big screen at the front of the room. "We've got a problem here!"

"Did you forget to bring your iPhone again?!" An albino man shouted tauntingly at America. Two other men giggled as they looked at one another.

"Hey!" America said as he patted his pockets to make sure that his phone was, indeed there. "That was cruel!"

"Yeah well we couldn't let that happen again! I remember. It was all 'oh I forgot my phone I'M GONNA DIE!'" The albino man said tauntingly at the American.

"Hey stop it Prussia! I thought you weren't a country anymore!" America shouted at 'Prussia'.

"Yeah, well I was a better country then you'll ever be!" Prussia shot back.

"Yeah? Well-"

"ENOUGH!" A German voice rang out, and all the members of the meeting turned their heads to a man with combed back hair and blue eyes, who stood up and put his hands firmly on the table. His name plate read 'Ludwig Beilschmidt–Germany.'

"We've come here to sort out a big crisis! This isn't the time to dilly dally with stupid nonsense that can be sorted out later! The longer we wait that 'International Rescue' group are one step closer to building the AL-4 let alone selling it and putting it in the wrong hands!" Germany shouted at America and Prussia, seemingly with only one breath.

Prussia huffed as he sank into his seat, putting his arms across his chest while looking annoyed. However, America was smiling as he turned to the screen.

The screen showed a room with tipped over filing cabinets and files scattered across the floor, and then paused over the filing cabinet drawer labeled 'Ultra Top Secret.'

"Now as you all know." America started, looking over to his fellow countries "International Rescue performed a rescue mission near the lab with all the top secret files. They somehow broke into the place and stole the plans. And I thought they were the heroes!" He exclaimed, earning a few yawns and eye-rolls from the countries seated there.

"Now!" America continued, either unaware or ignoring his fellow countries response to his 'totally awesome joke' "They must have spent like, a million bucks on those machines. Am I right?" He asked the counties, only for some of them to respond with mumbles.

"Well isn't the AL-4 more expensive?" A blonde hair man with green eyes and the BIGGEST eyebrows you will ever see, spoke up. His name plate read 'Arthur Kirkland-UK'.

"Well yeah England! After all it can go a kagillion billion miles an hour!"

"Kagillion is not a real word America, and it's UK in meetings." England (or UK) said as he sipped from his tea cup.

"Yeah, whateves." America replied as the screen changed to the world map with blinking spots on it. "Now as you can see here, the blinking dots indicate the areas rescues happened all over the world. Pretty spaced out right? And with the whole 'don't follow us thing', was pretty smart. So I propose we all join forces to find them and bring them to justice! Now who's with me!"

No one in the room put their hand up, not even his brother, Canada.

"I'll buy lunch!" He said. Everyone put their hands up.

'YES!' He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun was beating down their back as the countries made their way back to the meeting room after a delicious lunch that America paid for. England was walking slowly, casually checked his phone for new messages. He was browsing his contacts when he stopped at one.

'_Lady Penelope'_

'Lady Penelope, I haven't talked to her in a long time.' He thought to himself as he called her. Lady Penelope answered on the third tone.

"_Oh hello Arthur."_ Lady Penelope said surprised. Arthur usually didn't call unless it's about a mission, and those times are rare in themselves. _"And what do I owe you the pleasure of speaking. Is it another mission?"_

"No Lady Penelope, I just want to talk, that's all." He replied, Lady Penelope let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"_Well Arthur, it's been a pleasure talking to you, but I have to get to my plane now." _ Lady Penelope said, sounding disappointed.

"Well okay then, I shall see you on the 21st then, goodbye Penelope."

"_Goodbye Arthur."_

"Who was that m'lady?" Parker asked Penelope, breaking the long awkward silence in the car.

"Arthur." Lady Penelope replied. "How long until we've arrived at the airport Parker?" She asked quickly before Parker had a chance to say anything else.

"15 minutes approximately m'lady."

"Hey France." America whispered to a blue eyed man with long wavy blonde hair and a little goatee.

"Yes America?" France replied, his heavily thick French accent evident.

"Who did you think was that?" America asked France, looking over to England, who was currently talking to America's twin brother, Canada.

"Who what? I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Y'know, the person eyebrows was talking on the phone just a minute ago."

"Oh." France said, finally understanding what America meant "Probably his girlfriend."

"England has girlfriend?!"America squeaked loudly. The majority of the room suddenly turned all their heads to America.

"Hehehe." America awkwardly said, blushing in embarrassment as he scanned the room until his eyes were locked to England's angry ones.

"Oops."


End file.
